Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a device that is configured to enable communication between an individual and a message source in a variety of ways.
As a first example, a realtime communication scenario allows two or more users of respective devices to provide an audio message that is presented to the other users in realtime. The communication may be concurrent and perhaps overlapping, such as a telephone call or voice chat session, or consecutive and turn-based, such as a “walkie-talkie” or intercom communication session.
As a second example, a message store scenario allows a source to store a message in a mailbox of a user (e.g., a text message store, an email mailbox, or a voicemail mailbox). The device of the user may receive the message and notify the user of the arrival of the message. The user may then, at a second time selected by the user, request to receive the stored messages, and the device may then present the messages to the user. Optionally, the device may also promptly display the message for the user upon receipt, such as simple message service (SMS) messaging or “instant” chat messaging.
As a third example, a location notification scenario may allow an individual to request notification when a user of a device arrives at a location. The user's device may receive and store the request, and may notify the individual upon detecting an arrival of the user at the location.
As a fourth example, a voice reminder scenario allows a user to provide a reminder to be presented to the same user when the user arrives at a particular location. The reminder may comprise, e.g., a text message, an image, or a video. The device may store the reminder; may continuously or periodically monitor the current location of the device for comparison with the location specified in the reminder; and may present the reminder message to the user upon arrival at the location.